Every Rose has its Throne
Drink of the night Misatiru-tini Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * Lambert house pride D&D shirt The Story * The party got in and slept about 9 AM. The sun is just setting over the eastern mountains * Dawnash goes over to Hyllenae to ask what is happening. This are and keep are new to her as well * Hyllenae thinks that they should get some food before leaving. Dawnash wonders if they have alcohol, but it is a very strict area, so they may not * Dawnash wonders why they suddenly don't want people to know about them. Hyllenae thinks that the fewer politicians that know about it, the better, there will be too many fingers in the cookie jar * Dawnash and Hyllenae are going over the room to get the others, Trixie answers, sparkles still on her face, hair disheveled and dyed * The door is closed, Jingles wonders if Trixie is awake, they want to eavesdrop. Jingles spends a half hour getting dressed, it's a quick day for him * Dawnash and Hyllenae go off to Dorian's room, knock, but there is no answer. He is an early riser, so he may have already left. They begin to look around. * Dawnash doesn't feel it is his place to be here, going back to the room to meditate * Hyllenae walks towards Dorian and Shalia. They tell her of the stories of barbarians wreaking havoc around. The barbarians are a nice people, so it doesn't make sense that they would attack. They will transport her to The Fields of Conflict. She can show her symbol to prove she is an emissary. They will be going in the morning. Dorian will be going with them. She is worried for her friends' safety, she trusts them, but she feels guilty pulling them into this. Dorian knows the feeling, you always feel responsible. He says they just need to be caustious is all. Dorian has already arranged to have rations arranged. * Hyllenae says that she had a request for alcohol. Dorian looks at Shalia, she says she doesn't have any, he knows, he looked. She may be able to talk to someone, the delegates may have brought their own. She does not think that that would be a good idea. * There may be a meteor shower tonight. Shalia doesn't know why the barbarians would want the keep, it's just a mile marker. Hyllenae says that they had helped dwarves who had dug deeply enough that they encountered demonic forces. Shalia is tired and retreats to her room. Hyllenae goes to the end of the balcony, closes her eyes and begins to pray * Trixie and Jingles are sneaking. They see guards, their armor is shiny and patinated brass, as well as shiny steel sections. The armor look ancient. * Jingles boops Mugsy on the nose and gives him Mage Armor, telling him to stay put. Trixie tries to take the cat with them, but Jingles says she doesn't have her that well trained. He says he will hide in plain sight, she asks how, he says not to worry about it and shushes her, she bites him * Jingles is looking around. Trixie is stealthing about. She senses minds within 30 feet and is using it to see anyone around. She senses an ambassador. Baron Thorne is talking about killing someone named Melok stealthily, poison is not subtle enough. He begins walking towards her, she goes invisible. The hooded figure has long pointed ears, a scar on his neck, and dark skin. She hears a bottle open up, and a glass on the table. She listens for about half an hour, he drinks more, and begins to take some of his robes off * Trixie sneaks away, then starts to look for Jingles but does not see him * Jingles finds a place to step out of sight, behind a pillar or so, casting Alter Self to become Steve the guard saying that Shalia is looking for Baron Davien Thorne. He finds out that he is staying in the north wing, then heads there. He asks a guard there, who says that Baron Thorne is sleeping in a room over there, but is sleeping right now. He just retired, having already had his dinner. Jingles takes note of door, then heads back to the room. Trixie is still invisible back at the room, so she wanders around a bit. * Trixie sees a shadow climbing the wall, getting to the top and then hiding. She decides to head over and see what the individual is doing. She is getting closer and closer. The figure is applying a poison to his dagger, it's the same figure from Davian's room. There is also a noble nearby in flowery robes * She tries to get closer so she will be within range to throw a dagger. The dignitary begins to come towards her, the hooded figure is just waiting, then dashes out. Trixie follows for a bit. They are both behind Melok. As Melok goes up the stairs, the hooded figure hits him in the back of the head and Melok falls down the stairs, making no noise once he hits the bottom * Hyllenae hears the falling down stairs, and heads over to check it out, she finds Melok at the bottom on the stairs with a pool of blood * Trixie's invisibility is starting to fade and begins to jog her way back * Chaos ensues as Hyllenae tries to inspect the body, but is stopped. She asks that Shalia be summoned * Dawnash hears some of the talk about the death, then gives Amalthea a whistling arrow, then heads out to see what is going on, making his way to the body. There are guards waking up now who are starting to do their watch * Jingles is back in the room, sitting in the chair, stroking the hairless cat, waiting for Trixie to get back so that he can run the fact he got information of Thorne. * Dawnash talks to Hyllenae, then has manacles clamped on as there was someone that looked like him seen in the area. Hyllenae demands that he be released, but she holds no sway here. The high captain comes by and says that if they don't know that Dawnash is the culprit he should be released. The high captain steps away and begins talking to someone. A guard is standing next to Dawnash, pointing a spear in his direction, which he pushes away when the high captain comes back and asks to speak with him. The captain asks Hyllenae and Dawnash where they were when the crime happened. Dawnash is reasonably upset that he just came to help and was manacled. * Shalia says that Melok was not particularly liked, by multiple people. Dawnash is curious about the implications of this death. Shalia comes to the realization that Melok knew that the messenger had more information and was killed, it may have been too dangerous. * Trixie makes it back to the room, waking up Jingles and causing the cat to jump off * Dawnash and Hyllenae make it back to their room * Hyllenae asks Dawnash to pardon her ignorance, then asks if he can sense when another drow is around. He says that he cannot, he may be able to track this assassin, but he is used to tracking game, Amalthea may be better. She says that she still has much to learn, which prompt him to say that she has saved them multiple times, and she need not doubt herself * Guillermo wonders if they think Jingles and Trixie are together, Kristin thinks Jingles doesn't bat for her team, Guillermo is unsure * Hyllenae enters Jingles and Trixie's room, and informs them of the murder. Jingles tells Hyllenae of the man he knows who is another dignitary who is not a good man, and has a tendency to hire assassins who are very good at what they do. He is concerned that the person he knows' ambition will drive them further. Hyllenae asks that he write Shalia a letter and leave it in her quarters. He doesn't want Hyllenae to learn more since it would put her in more danger * Hyllenae informs them that they will be leaving for The Fields of Conflict to meet with some barbarians tomorrow * They take a short rest. Hyllenae tells Dawnash about the barbarians and that Jingles and Trixie will be giving a note to Shalia about the individual * Trixie doesn't think that leaving a note that can be traced back to them is a bad idea, she wants to whisper into her mind. They remember that the note will be going to Dorian or Shalia * They meet up with Dorian, Dawnash tells Trixie to tell them who did this. She says that they don't know who did this. He insists, so does she. Jingles tells them not now, he will handle it. Dawnash walks away looking at Jingles and Trixie glares at Jingles. * They get to the back of the area and see a large glowing orb. The orb speaks up and says welcome. Dawnash plucks the copper string of his lute and casts Message to Jingles to tell him to tell Shalia, he says he has this and to get out of his head, and everyone is in his head these days. Trixie bugs him again, he says he will do it when he says his good byes. He is still going around saying goodbye. He compliments her armor, gives her a hug and whispers "Do not move, do not react, Every rose has its thorn.". Hyllenae says good bye to her as well * They step into the orb and are transported to a dessert, with sand being flung up. Dorian and Dawnash talk about earth crawlers, which are large enough to swallow them all. * They go past mountains that have valleys that cut through the mountains. They come across a fence that has been weathered, it is all this dark red to pinkish sandstone. The area is abandoned, and appears to have been for some time. * They decide whether to investigate a figure they saw wandering about. The figure has holes in the skin, with some amount of mummification. Dawnash hears a buzz coming from the lady. He throws his grappling hook at the body, which still has lightning damage. There are insects with red wings come out of the body * Initiative ** Jingles winds up blue fire and shoots off a Fire Bolt, pulls out his Rapier and activates his Blade Song, hops over Amalthea and tries to climb up onto one of the pillars ** Hyllenae runs up and tries to hit the cloud with her mace, but misses with her first attack. She attacks again and hits, activating Divine Smite as well ** Dawnash takes out a tinderbox and torch, lights it and runs towards the swarm, waving the torch, then takes a swig of wine ** Amalthea shoots an arrow, but it misses. Camille runs up and tries to bite the cloud, but doesn't do anything ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast, becomes visible, and casts Hex on Con for the swarm. ** The swarm attacks Hyllenae, but misses ** Jingles casts Magic Missile at 2nd level at the swarm ** Hyllenae hits the swarm with her mace again, putting another Divine Smite in and dispersing the rest of the insects * Dawnash asks Hyllenae to lead the way, but she doesn't know where to go * Jingles looks for a corpse below him, but there is not one there * They hear some noise in the distance up ahead. Hyllenae readies her shield and Dawnash his katar. The noise is coming from a woman yelling at the end of a gruesome battle tearing apart an earth crawler Characters * Baron Davian Thorne - the ambassador Jingles and Trixie don't like * Melok - dignitary from Ulta Quotations *"Get those fingers out of my cookie jar." Dawnash, Episode 21 @ 20:49 *"To Jinxy!" Gil, Episode 21 @ 47:33:02 *"In times of war, everyone needs flowers." Adam "You're not wrong." Guillermo, Episode 21 @ 1:17:42 *"Not my fight, I'm just going to watch" Trixie, Episode 21 @ 1:24:37 *"I Rolled a natural 20 on myself." Guillermo "That's a natural one" Gil, Episode 21 @ 2:13:50